Demigod Plus Demigod EqualsWhat Exactly?
by slytherinrose101
Summary: Follow Annabeth's first pregnancy, with a...what's the term exactly?   Annabeth's POV
1. I'm what? Thanks for the info Mom!

I leaned over the toilet and puked. Again. The third time in a week. My head was spinning, I just hated being sick. Demigods rarely ever got sick; it made me feel like some weak human. Even then, it only lasted a day or so. Three days didn't sound good at all. I stood up and turned to the sink, cleansing my mouth with warm water. Out of all days to feel awful, today I had to.

Today was the annual Half-Blood Hill Graduate Party. Some called it a camp reunion; some called it a family reunion. Either way it was big. And this year Percy and I were hosting it. I usually wouldn't have a problem with that. I mean our house was huge. A large stone mansion with crystals and marble and other precious stones all over it, right at a private section of the beach. I had to admit, the ocean breeze, and the sandy beaches were definite plus to being married to the child of the sea god Poseidon. Yup, you heard me right. Poseidon. Percy is a demigod, as am I. Except my mother is Athena. Goddess of Wisdom. Former mortal enemy of Poseidon. Until the day I went on a honeymoon with his son.

So I got my butt up and started cleaning, and cleaning, and cleaning. Not that there was much to do anyway. It was just me and Percy in the house. At last at the stroke of twelve at noon, the doorbell rang. "Annabeth!" A pretty woman with dark hair and grey eyes just like mine walked in. "Annabeth, I believe we must talk for a moment, darling." She had an odd expression on her face, a mix of curiosity and joy. Uh-oh. I led her to the family room and she sat down beside me and cupped my chin in her slender fingers. "Oh, Annabeth, how you've grown! It seems as if it were only yesterday I placed you in that golden cradle and set you on your way…But, anyway, how are you feeling. I believe you are feeling sick, am I correct?" I opened my mouth, but she hurried on "Yes, I can tell. Annabeth, my daughter, you are going to have a baby!" And I swear, I fainted. When I came around my house was swarming with guests. My mother strode over to me and quickly told me my secret was safe.

I suppose this is the best time to tell you that my closest friends are Thalia, who is in fact, in some weird way, my half-aunt; Aphrodite's daughter Belle, who is my half-cousin; Clarisse, which I know, I know, is extremely weird, but works; and Apollo's daughter Francia. Also my sister Isobel, my demigod sister Isobel. Thalia hadn't changed much; she was still the Goth girl. Belle was not as stuck up as her mother, but sweeter and beautiful with her long blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. She was very loving, and people sort of radiated toward her with their love life issues. Francia was the most skilled person at archery, even better than Chiron. A miracle. She was pale, with honey-colored tints in her eyes and dark brown hair. Not to mention hilarious. And Isobel. Isobel was wise, especially with battle concerns.

After the guests left I asked them all to stay behind. Percy was off at Grover's and Nico's for the day, so I had nothing to worry about. "Spill it wise-girl, we all know you're hiding something in that overgrown head of yours!" Ah, Clarisse. I told them and I watched their unique reactions. Thalia smiled, rare for her. Clarisse went all goo-goo eyes, which made me cringe, Francia reached out and stroked my hair, Isobel grinned a sister grin, and Belle. She giggled. God knows what went through her lovey-dovey mind. Ewwwwww!

I just couldn't wait until Percy came home.


	2. The Confusion or the Fainting?

Sorry this one is really short… all character stuff goes to Rick Riordan (is that how you spell it? I don't' have the book with me at the moment…) Enjoy and review please!

How to do this? How to do this? The main times I need my mother's genes to kick in I go all Dad on myself! Lets see:

A: Percy, I'm pregnant.

P: _Faint_

A: Percy, darling, the fruit of your loins has sprung to fruitation in my womb. In nine months time I shall present you with your heir!

P: Wha?

This is not going to work…

I heard the door slam below and I ran down. "Hey Wise Girl! What's up?" He looked at my worried expression and concern lit his face. He hugged me an glanced down. Man, you got to love them at times like these. "Guess what Seweed Brain? You knocked me up." His brain processed what I said and I swear, he looked like he was going to faint. "Oh my god you have to be kidding me! I'm going to be a daddy? I'm going to be a DADDY!" Percy twirled me around and I couldn't help but laugh at his joy. " One more thing, Perce, we have to tell Olympus. Today."


	3. Thanks Aunts and Uncles of Olympus!

I am sweating. No joke. The meeting with the Olympians has gone better than I thought it would. Here's an overview:

Zeus: Really? Well, alright then. I bless them with fair judgement or whatever.

Hera: At least your married… hmmm. I bless you with good marriage. (Huh, well, in her own way that means a lot?)

Poseidon: Grandkids! Grandkids! Well, they'll have power of water too ofcourse…

Athena: Wisdom for my grandchildren.

Artemis: I'll help you with a safe delivery Annabeth my dear.

Apollo: I'll help them out later…when they need it…

Demeter: Same as Apollo

Dionyus: Let's see, well, seeing as Pollux is still alive, maybe I won't drive them mad… (shudder)

Aphrodite: Well, I'll make them bee-you-tee-ful! (sort of insulting)

Ares: No war. Maybe some awesome weapons though.

Hestia: May they always remember the hearth and home.

Hades: Elysium, because I'm running out of room in Fields of Punishment


End file.
